Big Appetite in Little Tokyo
Big Appetite in Little Tokyo is the first episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the fifteenth episode overall in the series. Premise Shaggy becomes Tokyo's most wanted when it's believed he can transform into a 30 ft Godzilla-like monster after accidently eating a cursed pizza. Synopsis Dr. Akira Onodera sees an Ancient One who wants him not to build a new wharf for his factory. The Ancient One tells him that Tokyo has its own protection, and shows him a Blue Octopus, a Red Pteranodon, and a Yellow Dragon. If Onodera does not do what the Ancient one says, the Ancient One says he will create a Giant Monster that looks like Godzilla and destroy his factory. After Velma wins a contest for the best invention with her Dogbot, the gang gets to travel to Tokyo. When the Ancient One zaps a pizza with a monster-transformation spell, Shaggy eats it! Shaggy starts to grow into a Godzilla-like monster whenever he goes to sleep and he starts eating everything in sight. Now the gang are running around Tokyo trying to get away from the police who want to capture Shaggy. Cast and characters ;Credit errors * Elliott Blender is miscredited as "Elliott Binder" Songs Villains * 30 Foot Shaggy/Professor Pomfrit * Ancient One Suspects Locations * Tokyo, Japan Notes/trivia * The "Meddling Kids" line of the episode is given to Lt. Tanaka as the villain apologized for his actions. * This episode is a homage to Godzilla. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * At one part Shaggy's skin is white above one of his eyebrows. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Professor Pomfrit must be the greatest robot inventor in the world if he can create a giant, monstrous, robotic version of Shaggy in only a few hours. How did he create something that huge in approximately only a few hours? Furthermore, how did he make the robot appear and disappear almost instantly? The first time he could have stomped to and from miles and hidden it somehow later, and the second time he seemed to have hid it behind a large hotel building. However, it seems to disappear almost instantly the second time without any explaination. ** Perhaps he used Dogbot to make the Shaggy robot, and to hide it. Dogbot is pure scientific miracle -- it can produce anything out of a tiny body shell even when it couldn't possibly fit and when it doesn't have room for the raw materials much less the production equipment (for example the bed and the fresh-cooked pancakes created at the same time). In other languages Home media * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 6 - Monster Matinee VHS. * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 6 - Monster Matinee DVD. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released June 7, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack DVD compilation set released January 7, 2014. Quotes }} Category:Cases set in Japan Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season premieres